Almost a Man
by Unfaized
Summary: It staggered on its new legs, still partly unfinished much like the rest of it that was still reforming flesh. The being looked about, bewildered by its surroundings.


The enclosure was impressive. No, it was more than that. It was amazing, a feat of technology and determination and he expected no less from the way the Foundation spoke of it.

"You've done a great job here cousin!"

"Oh it wasn't all me. I could have never achieved this without my faithful employees." Lusamine said, gesturing regally toward two Aether Foundation members working with a recovering Starmie. The enclosures were lush, a pleasing fusion of nature and technology working together to improve injured Pokemon's lives.

Kukui chuckled, somewhat off-put by her cold attitude but not willing to let it bother him.

The next enclosure they walked past was filled with beds of colorful flowers and a rainbow of moss clung to the ground and trees. The perfect habitat for the recovering Oddish and Lurantis that were currently being treated there. He smiled widely thinking back to when he was testing and recording the move power of Vine Whip. Kukui could remember the feeling of the welts on his skin as if they were still fresh.

"So, you said you'd discovered something interesting?" Kukui asked.

"Yes, one of our research teams found a most interesting compound, drawn from a rather...strange Pokemon. After the tour here, I'd love to show you some of our findings. But first-"

Commotion was heard as chaos erupted from the entrance on the left. A gang of Team Skull kids ran in, chased by some of the Aether Foundation security staff. The foremost kid wasn't looking where he was going and so slammed straight into Kukui with a solid thud.

Kukui's mind reeled as he lay in six inch deep water. That kid had a mean tackle, considering how scrawny he looked. The kid looked back at Kukui, leering down at him. He looked ready to join Kukui in the pool and fight it out. Kid had Moxie. Kukui smiled and sprung to his feet, assuming a placid posture.

"Hey cousin you think you could give me a second to get back up there? I don't want to disturb the recovery of these poor Pokemon, you see?"

A stunned look flashed over the kids face for a second before setting into a cocky grimace.

He then jumped down, keen and swift. Not even going for his Pokemon; a curious move. What other moves did he have?

"I'm not looking for a fight so let's both climb out, yeah?"

The kid wasn't going for it and immediately swung in with a left hook. It was telegraphed from a meter away so there was no way Kukui wasn't going to dodge it, but it was a disappointing start. One miss, two misses, if this was baseball he'd have struck out by now his aim was so poor.

Now, to be fair Kukui hadn't tested taking moves from multiple angles yet, so it was a total surprise when something struck him behind the head while he was so focused on what was in front of him. He didn't have much time to reflect, only exclaiming in confusion before falling back into the water.

Kukui awoke to white. There was a soft beeping and the hovering of one of the Aether medical staff in what he now realized was the medical wing of the facility.

"Oh you're awake! That's good, our apologies for the little incident earlier. Thankfully you don't have a concussion! In a bit I can release you and you can be on your way okay?"

"Yeah...Thanks." Kukui responded groggily. No concussion huh? He still felt like he was hit by a Takedown. Looking at his arm he noticed a small ball of cloth covered with a band-aid. An injection of some kind? Aether was known to employ some unusual healing practices, it wouldn't surprise him. It's probably nothing.

The rest of the day went well enough, other than than being knocked out. He couldn't help but notice the band-aid again and the stinging sensation beneath. Oh right! He didn't even get to see what Lusamine wanted him to see; she wasn't there when he tried to find her. That sucks. Kukui left, with little new knowledge and aching head that lead him only to wonder why Lusamine had brought him there only to disappear.

Several days later Kukui came down with what he guessed was a mild cold. However the symptom of lethargy did not fade with the virus's absence continuing for a number of weeks afterward. Lillie did her best to help Kukui find some answer to the beguiling illness that plagued him, but to little result. If he were a lesser man he might suspect some foul play at hand but as it was Kukui tried to forge ahead in spite of this limitation. He was considering contacting a doctor from Uli'Uli Island but was interrupted by his wife Burnett calling and informing him that she would be visiting soon. Elated at the prospect, Kukui pushed aside his personal concerns and instead thought of all the things he could do with his wife while she was visiting.

The day before Burnett's visit Kukui felt especially unwell, the cold deciding to come back with a vengeance and ravage his stomach, preventing him from sustaining what little energy he had. Dry heaving over the toilet he wondered if taking on so many Pokemon moves was the cause of his poor constitution as of late.

The next day went off with few setbacks, although Kukui did have to explain away his tired posture and slow responses to his wife. Burnett in response prepared some wonderful tea for him and though it did little more than taste good he greatly appreciated her gesture. Kukui thought the world of Burnett and held no qualms with expressing so openly and with great enthusiasm. Lillie was happily reading a book and most definitely not spying on the two of them with a little smile on her face as Kukui and Burnett went about their day.

Little incidents cropped up within the next few days. Kukui blacked out when they went hiking the next day, although he recovered within a few seconds. A horrible churning sensation in his stomach plagued him for an entire night, to which he foisted the blame upon some sensitivity to the new dish he and Burnett had tried. What Kukui could not explain was the dull pin-like tingling in his muscles that had developed in the past three days. Still he postponed seeing a new doctor until Burnett left tomorrow. There was still so much he wanted to with his wife while she was still here. Besides...given Burnett's long research stints Kukui had no idea when he'd be able to hold her again.

Kukui's strength persevered throughout the day well enough for him to focus on enjoying his time with Burnett. As night rose so too did his strength fade and Kukui soon found himself woefully bedridden. His insides were ice cold and no amount of blankets seemed to stop the incessant chill. When Kukui was conscious his vision smeared like reflections across ice. In dreams he felt himself stumble through his house, near sightless and with even less balance. Dully he felt the cold, steely metal of the door handle as he closed the door behind him. Dazed by the sensation Kukui stumbled a few steps before hitting the dirt. The stinging in his limbs grew stronger leaving him paralyzed on the ground, still unaware that this was not a dream. Breathing became more difficult as the stinging pain increased, now requiring him to take swift, jagged breaths to take in air. In a few minutes the stinging sensation overwhelmed all of his senses, pressing in on all sides like a vise. Some primal part of Kukui's mind started to fear, and he shook terribly under its power. Above the waves of pain and horror that threw him about like a wayward log upon the sea. Kukui heard the distant voice of his wife piercing through him.

He tried to call out but found he could not.

He tried to move but he could not.

Powerless, that's what he was. This enigmatic illness held him under, suffocating him.

Power. He needed POWER.

Like a catalyst Kukui felt strength surge through his limbs, burning away restraint.

But it was wrong.

It burned through the pain and the terror into terrible reality. Kukui now knew that this was neither a dream nor a nightmare but something far worse. Something unnatural and he could do nothing to stop it. The worst part was knowing Burnett was nearby, hearing him cry out in pain as she lost the man she loved to something unknown.

It staggered on its new legs, still partly unfinished much like the rest of it that was still reforming flesh. Tatters of its clothing remained wreathed around the creature's waist and chest, relics of humanity now unwillingly shed. The being looked about, bewildered by its surroundings. It moved cautiously, not quite trusting its fresh legs to support its large, bulky frame.

Burnett meanwhile was both horrified and curious. A part of her hoped that her husband remained somewhere within this thing that Kukui had become. Beyond all reason Burnett reached out for him, tears in her eyes. It looked back, a hundred facets reflecting her face back onto her. Its antennae quivered for a few moments. Then as if stung the antennae lay flat, the creature reeling. Some horror made itself real to the creature, the horror he saw reflected in his wife's eyes, which Kukui now recognized was himself.

Kukui fled, clumsily running upon his new legs, keeping upright only through sheer strength. His speed was incredible and already he was beyond Burnett's range of vision. Burnett fell to her knees, confused and afraid.

All he could think of was the horror in his wife's eyes, haunting him. Kukui ran. His legs carried him past field and bridge, everything a blurry multi-imaged haze before him. Instinct drove Kukui to take a sharp right, towards the Island Trial area. Shelter there. He burst through the barring gates like they were tissue, splinters and dust trailing him like a wake of disaster. Inside he paused for a moment, leaning his large frame against the cavern wall. It terrified Kukui to think what he could have done to his wife...his antennae vibrated with fear and fury. If he could breath normally Kukui would have been breathing hard through his mouth but as it was he had to content himself with wringing his large hands.

What was he going to do?

What could he do?

Kukui knew not whether it was a mercy or a curse that he retained his mind. There had to be some way to make the best of this situation. For now though he knew where he had to go. Somewhere he could hide away until he became used to this alien body. Kukui remembered a secluded island of the coast of Poni, populated by Eggsecutors and not often frequented by travelers. And thus he did fly, hoping to adjust if not overcome this new condition...


End file.
